Spiritvivor: Costa Rica
Cast: *F) Oceania: The Raging Passive-Agressive Bitch (Traits: Loud, In-Your-Face) **Typical Shaniqua *M) Allistar: The Definition of Athleticism (Traits: Arrogant, Self-Reliant) **Stereotypical High School jock/bully. *M) Dion: The Thanatophobian (Traits: Scared, Insane, Lazy) **Scared of life. Crazy. *M) London: The Unencumbered Brit (Traits: Stuck Up, Two-Faced, Impatient) **Sets up alliances with everyone. *F) Kelsey: The Prudish Self-Rightous Teen (Traits: Goodie-Two-Shoes, Good Friend, Pushover) **Acts like a mother to the other competitors. **Tattles on Cian resulting in her elimination when she steals something. *F) Paloma: The Singer With Passion (Traits: Good Singer, Good Leader, Jack-of-all-Trades) **Quotes song lyrics often. *F) Amethyst: The Dark Horse **Obsessed with Paloma. **Obsessed with Iggy Azalea. *M) Arion: The Fantasy Geek **Joins Kayleigh in "Equalia" *F) Cian: The Welsh Criminal **Steals things from other characters. **Never gets caught until her elimination. *M) Mason: The Teenage Trainwreck **Smokes & Drinks. Sometimes makes references to doing crack. *F) Honora: The Pushover **Constantly wants to be eliminated, and never does. *M) Clay: The Brawn with no Brains **Rivalry with Allistar, however he loses to him and quits in disgust. *F) Fallen: The Spiritual Peacekeeper **Believes in a made up god she created. *M) Bradley: The Childish Nightmare **Trolly asf. *F) Nova: The One Who Believes She Is A Superhero **Believes she is a superhero called "Supernova!" *M) Rick-Ross: The Rapper Going Through a Mid-Life Crisis **Need I explain? *F) Myorca: The Relatively Dumb Leader :P :0:0 **Mika. Uses ":0" and "0.0" often. *M) North: The Hopeless Romantic **Falls in love very quickly, and hard. *F) Kayleigh: The Wild Child With an Active Imagination **Believes she is in a made up world called "Equalia" *M) Parker: The Stereotypical Hipster **Constantly uses Instagram and takes "#SELFIEs". Makes references to Snapchat in Spacevivor: Russia. Episode List: *Episode 01: "Heroes Are Zeroes..." *Episode 02: *Episode 03: *Episode 04: *Episode 05: *Episode 06: *Episode 07: *Episode 08: *Episode 09: *Episode 10: *Episode 11: *Episode 12: *Episode 13: *Episode 14: *Episode 15: *Episode 16: *Episode 17: "The Reunion Reveals Everything!" Episode 01: "Heroes are Zeroes..." A mysterious silhouette appears to be standing alone in the middle of an island. He creepily inhales and exhales without showing any facial features, just a black blur is seen. Suddenly the figure dashes and the camera goes to static... The ever wonderful host of the hit reality TV show Survivor Jeff Probst approaches a different camera than the previous one. "Welcome to the most popular reality television show in american history! I am your host Jeff Probst and this is Spiritvivor! We thought, after the series of Survivor reaching it's 30th season, it was time for something newer, something more exciting, something more...challenging. This is the new show that we like to call...Spiritvivor." Jeff explains, pausing in an attempt to create some dramatic suspense. Which falls flat, so flat a cricket chirps in the background. "Is he serious?" A random viewer states as the camera cuts to him inside his house watching the announcement. "...Anyways..." Jeff continues awkwardly. "This season, expect the unexpected. We have 20 contestants that will be battling it out for that prize money, which will be undisclosed for the time being." "...This twist seems awful." The same random viewer remarks, eating his cereal. "Well here they come now..." Jeff announces, and the camera cuts to a truck with 20 people on it. It zooms in on all their faces individually, then the trucks arrives to the site where Jeff is waiting. Elimination Table: Trivia: Extras: